This invention relates to a collapsible vehicle and, more particularly, to a collapsible scooter which is a fuel efficient, highly portable means of transportation.
A variety of collapsible scooters, both with and without motors, are known in the art. Although these collapsible scooters have proven useful and popular for transportation and recreation, they suffer from certain limitations which this invention is designed to overcome. For example, known scooters often employ complex mechanisms for collapsing the scooter to reduce its overall dimensions. These mechanisms add to the weight and expense of the scooter and often require tools or inconvenient procedures for collapsing the scooter. Further, in reducing the overall dimensions of the prior art scooters, the functionality of these scooters is often sacrificed.
Additionally, known motor scooters, despite their compactness and collapsibility, still tend to be too bulky and heavy to allow for easy lifting and transporting. Further, the motors of these scooters are typically coupled with the driven wheel utilizing techniques that are inefficient, and these motors are typically secured to the scooter in a manner which renders the engine difficult to remove or replace.